


Jingle Bugs

by Amiria_Raven, KasumiAFKGod, Megatraven, projectml, TheParlourPoet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/Amiria_Raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheParlourPoet/pseuds/TheParlourPoet
Summary: The class holds an ugly sweater contest before Adrien gets some not-so-good news.





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of the year again, when Paris’ autumn shifted into winter, and people all around the city began to dress warmer. People hurried to and from stores and cafes, gift shopping and getting warm drinks to keep the chill out of their bones. And as these citizens did that, students across Paris were preparing for their holiday breaks by spending as much time with their peers as they could manage while they still could.

As representative of her class in Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette had organized an ugly sweater contest to be their fun activity before the break.

Everyone was excited to participate in it, save for Chloé, who had claimed she didn’t own anything ugly. Adrien didn’t have any ugly sweaters either, but he was looking forward to the contest. It was something he’d never had the chance to participate in before, and he was ecstatic when Nino agreed to lend him a sweater. Catching eye of his enthusiasm, Chloé had caved and decided she would at least be wearing a sweater too. After all, she considered herself Adrien’s most important friend. Adrien’s happiness was something that was very important to her.

When the day of the contest came, some students came to school already wearing their sweaters, and others had theirs to change into after the last class. Adrien arrived early, and was practically vibrating in his seat as he waited for Nino to arrive. He jumped up the moment his friend’s red cap came into view, and Nino grinned at him as he walked in.

“Here ya go, dude!“ Nino said as held out the promised sweater. "Hope you enjoy it, I dug around for the best ugly sweater my family owned.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. The sweater was magnificent. Pawprints, spots, puns and cats decorated it, even going as far as to have the Grumpy Cat meme on it. Adrien didn’t know what to say, but his wide smile and excited gaze was response enough for Nino.

“I take it you like it, then?” Nino asked, chuckling when his friend scrambled forward and grabbed it to appreciate it in all its ugly glory.

“It’s purrfect, Nino, thank you so much!” Adrien exclaimed. Not waiting for a reply, he pulled it over his head, not caring about messing up his hair. Since class was about to begin, he and Nino moved to their seats, and he could barely keep himself from beaming.

Nino propped his chin on his hand, watching his friend with great amusement. He knew Adrien hadn’t participated in a contest like it before, and of course he was hoping that Adrien would be happy with the sweater, but the magnitude of the pure joy emanating from him was something he hadn’t quite expected.

Behind them, Marinette was mystified by the number of cats and cat-related things the sweater held, and couldn’t help but groan internally at them. _At least Chat Noir can’t see it_ , she thought, settling into her own seat.

Thanks to the holidays getting everybody in a good mood, class went on with an excited buzz, and soon enough the bell rang to signal that the day was over. Madame Bustier gave her entire class a smile and cheerfully said, “And that’s the end of class! Enjoy the break-”

Before Madame Bustier could even finish her goodbye, Alya was out of her seat and sliding beside her, a gleeful smirk in place and her fist raised in ceremony. She announced in her loudest voice: “Ugly sweater contest, GO!”

As soon as the the words were out of her mouth, the classmates not yet in their sweaters whipped them on, and soon everyone was dressed up for the little event. Adrien looked at all the different sweaters with a mix of laughter and cringing. Max wore a sweater speckled with numbers and mathematical symbols, Alix wore a neon Christmas tree one, Kim had on a sweater vest adorned with two hands and the words ‘feel the joy,’ and Nathanaël’s had polkadots and stripes on it.

As Adrien looked around, he missed the way Chloé smiled at seeing him so unburdened from the controlled life he lived.

“I’m gonna pummel you all!” Alix barked, pounding her fist into her hand and throwing a competitive look at Kim.

“You’re _hysterical_ if you think you’ll win just because you’re in neon,” Kim bit back, a grin on his face that matched Alix’s.

“The probability of you winning is not very high,” Max stated matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

At this point Chloé huffed, and in an unamused tone, she said, “Ugh, you guys all look ridiculous.”

“Thanks, that’s the idea,” Nathanaël commented, his voice flat but with a teasing quirk at the corner of his mouth. The group burst into jolly laughter at that, one that Adrien can’t help but join.

When Marinette finished putting her own sweater on, it immediately caught Adrien’s attention, and he exclaimed, “Marinette! What’s your sweater?” Waiting for her answer, he eyed all the garland and ornaments that wrapped around her. He was just about to come to his conclusion when Marinette spoke and confirmed it.

“Ah! I- I’m,” she stammered, red staining her cheeks. Screwing her eyes shut and raising her arms above her head, she blurted out, “I’m a Christmas tree!”

It was actually a pretty neat sweater, Adrien thought, and really well-made, too. Marinette didn’t say so, but given how she was a designer, it was even possible that she made the sweater herself and specifically for the contest. Marinette was always thorough with her designs.

And that thought only grew when Nino shouted, “Look, she lights up too!”

“Wow, really? Where?” Adrien asked, looking at the sweater more with an even keener eye. Nino was right—under the lights of the classroom, it was hard to tell, but upon his closer inspection, he saw the lights glowing dimly. A smile brighter than said lights graced his face, and he was about to comment on them when Alya cleared her throat to get her classmates’ attention.

“I can assure you,” she said, smirking confidently. “ _I_ have the best sweater.” And without further ado, she opened her arms to allow her classmates full view of her. All over the sweater were faces of Ladybug—down the torso, along the arms, and even on the backside.

Kim and Alix laughed at the absurdity of it, but Marinette looked downright disturbed. Adrien just looked confused, unsure of why she wore _that_ to an ugly sweater contest. It wasn’t ugly at all, honestly. In fact, he wouldn’t mind owning one just like it.

“That isn’t ugly…” he said feeling the need to voice his opinion out loud. Alya only waved him off and continued to proudy show off her outfit, trying out different poses for everyone’s appreciation.

"Okay everyone!” she said with a clap of her hands, going back to business. “Judgement time has arrived! Cast your votes!”

She gestured for everyone to make sure people had clear views of their sweaters before taking her place with them. Nino, who was wearing a winter- and christmas-themed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sweater, held up his camera to film the judging. Adrien snickered at it, but he really was in no better position, what with the one he was wearing.

“Alright, guys, you each get one vote!” Marinette told them before she walked over to the board, where names had been written since the start of the day. She went through every student in her class—minus herself, since she was the class rep and contest organizer—and wrote down the votes they received.

Chloé was first, having ‘requested’ it so she wouldn’t have to bother after she lost. She got zero votes, which didn’t really surprise anybody. Sabrina, wearing a brown-and-purple sweater decorated in poorly made snowflakes got one vote from Rose. Max received no votes, whereas Kim and Alix both received one from each other. Nathanaël’s got zero, but immediately after him, Adrien received four from Nino, Chloé, Sabrina, and Alya. He grinned widely at the votes he got, and Marinette smiled a little before continuing.

Nino’s sweater got two votes, one from Adrien and one from Ivan, and he gave both of them a thumbs up. Juleka had on a bright purple sweater with an off-looking snowman on the front, and she had Max’s vote. Rose, in a rainbow-colored sweater with glitter ornaments, received no votes. Mylène and her red-, white-, and green-striped sweater didn’t either. Ivan’s was an army green sweater that had a Père Noël headbanging on the front, and he earned two votes from Mylène and Juleka. Lila’s was an orange sweater with reindeer lining the top, bottom, and middle. Thanks to the reindeer not looking like reindeer, Nathanaël voted hers. And last, but most certainly not least, Alya was judged and received one vote from Lila.

Looking at the board, it was obvious who won, but it was still necessary to announce it.

“And the winner is Adrien!” Alya declared, once again taking up her role as Marinette’s second in command. There was a small chuckle in her voice when she continued, “I’m guessing because of the horrendous combination of an outdated meme and pun.”

Adrien couldn’t stop beaming as he showed off his winning sweater. He made a mental note to thank Nino again later.

Through the cheers and laughter of his classmates, he heard Marinette comment, “Yeah… that sweater _is_ pretty horrible.”

Adrien looked at her out of the corner of his eye, stunned that Marinette said something like that. Not that he took offense, of course, but she was generally pretty awkward around him. Marinette suddenly to froze, though her eyes growing wide. And _there_ was the Marinette he was used to.

“I- I mean!” she began again, hands waving rapidly as she tried to backtrack. “That’s not—!”

“It’s okay, it really is awful!” he interrupted with an attempt to smile, not wanting her to feel like she had upset him.

At that, her demeanor calmed, and she offered him a smile. “But I’m really glad you won! Everyone could tell you were really into it!” she exclaimed happily, leaning in towards him a bit. After all, most people had put their sweaters on after class, and Adrien had put his on before. It was probably one of the more ‘normal’ things Adrien had participated in, and it was by far the one he was most enthusiastic for. He’d been quite reserved back during the Gamer incident, as well as Alix and Kim’s race awhile back, so to see him so ready to be involved was truly something else. He’d definitely started to come out of his shell more—started to become less awkward with his classmates as the year had passed, and Marinette was super happy for that.

“Haha, really?” he asked, subconsciously leaning closer to her as well as he thought about how he had carried himself throughout to the whole thing. Looking back, he _had_ been bouncing in his seat. And not only that, but the moment Nino handed him the sweater at the beginning of the day, he hadn’t thought to use his model smile, not even once. It hadn’t even occurred to him to restrain his laughter to the proper volume that he had been taught. He also a little surprised at himself—he rarely laughed like that around other people. But he’d been laughing and smiling and enjoying the company of his friends all day, not caring about elegance and poise that was usually required of him.

“I guess—” he started, only to be cut short when Marinette’s face took on a puzzled look, and then suddenly two pairs of hands were picking him up.

Confusion morphed into more laughter as he was lifted into the air and carried over to the others. Kim and Nino were toting him around, Alix and Nathanaël were cheering it on, and most of the others were laughing along. Chloé sat in her seat, watching the endeavor in her peripheral vision while wearing the faintest of smiles on her face. Rose and Juleka were watching the scene go down, both girls giggling at the chaos. Alya and Marinette chatted a bit about possible improvements to contests like this in the future, but

“This is so great,” Alya said wistfully, as she recorded the whole thing on her phone. “It would be so fun if class didn’t have to end today, no?”

“The school will close, though, we can’t stay….” Marinette said, trailing off when a familiar laugh rang out. It was reminiscent of the one Adrien had given when he handed her his umbrella. Marinette sighed, letting that laugh fill her with warmth. If only there was a way to extend their time together… If only another place to move the party… Maybe they could go to her family’s bakery to celebrate.

Marinette gave a start.

Maybe they _could_ go to her family’s bakery to celebrate!

With excited fingers, she texted her parents, who immediately texted back their agreement. And just like that, it was decided.

“Hey everyone!” she called out, drawing the eyes of her classmates. “My parents are inviting the class over for hot chocolate!” As soon as the last syllable left her lips, cheers erupted along with confirmations for coming.

As several simultaneous discussions about which pastry to have while enjoying the hot chocolate, while Chloé muttered, “Well, I _suppose_ I can be bothered to go. But only if Adrien would.”

Adrien, who was finally set down, at the mention of Tom & Sabine’s infamous quiche, pointed over his shoulder and said, “I’ll have to check with my driver first!”

He jogged from the room, his smile not fading and his heart warm as he looked back at his friends. He turned his attentions to his driver when he bounded down the school’s steps, and his happy outlook faltered when he saw Nathalie step out from the car.

“Ah, Nathalie… you’re here too?” he asked, his smile dropping. His hopes of spending more time with his classmates quickly dimmed as he wondered why she was there. She never came to pick him up!

As if reading his mind, she told him, “Yes. Your father had to rush out of the city for very important business.” She paused ever so slightly, before finishing, “He will likely miss Christmas.”

Adrien wasn’t sure what he was expecting to hear from her, but it most certainly hadn’t been that. All he could do just then was stare at her as he tried to keep his emotions under control. As he tried to keep the hurt from showing. The tinge of concern she had on her face told him that he wasn’t very successful, so instead, he deflected. “Fine. Can I go with my classmates to my friend’s bakery?” he asked.

Nathalie looked down at him, considering his question thoroughly. She was certain his father wouldn’t want him out and about just then, but thinking of how Adrien reacted to the news about his father swayed her. She lifted her head and closed her eyes in a ‘my word is final’ manner when she finally answered, “You have permission, but you must take care to check in when the car comes to pick you up.”

Adrien nodded in agreement and turned to walk back to tell his classmates the news. Halfway up the steps, he turned to look back at the car that still waited there. Nathalie, still standing outside the car, was watching him, and so he called out, “Thanks, Nathalie!” He sounded more subdued than he was on his way out, but he was determined to not let it get him down too much. He didn’t want the others to worry, after all. Trudging back inside, he took a deep breath, put his model smile on, and announced to the class, “They said I can come!”

Everyone cheered once more, and they all made to switch back into their regular clothes before heading out. Adrien was upset by the turn of events, but he chose to hang on to the happy feeling he got for being allowed to spend more time with his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. We would like to thank Megatraven for her role in creating the storyline for this work and the following authors for their efforts in each individual chapter:
> 
> Chapter One: Megatraven  
> Chapter Two: Megatraven  
> Chapter Three: KasumiAFKGod  
> Chapter Four: amiria_raven  
> Chapter Five: TheParlourPoet
> 
> In addition we woudl like to thank our skilled Beta readers for their hard work in making all of this possible!
> 
> Chapter One: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Two: @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Three: @altoblt5 (Tumblr) @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Four: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Five: @KasumiAFKGod, @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts to plan for a party, asking her classmates if they'll help out- including Chloe.

The bells of the bakery rang as the door opened to the warmth of the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery. When Tom and Sabine looked up to greet them, they were met with their daughter and her classmates. Smiles adorned everyone’s faces as they entered the bakery and split off into little groups. Kim, Alix, and Max went straight to the displays; Mylène and Ivan stood off to the side, talking to each other; Nathanaël, Juleka, and Rose stood next to each other, none quite sure of what to do. Finally, the last few students came in, including Lila, Sabrina, Chloé, Nino, and Adrien.

Marinette approached her parents at the counter with Alya in tow. After a quick greeting to Marinette, Tom’s kind voice boomed through the bakery.

“Welcome, welcome, come on in! Don’t be shy, help yourselves to as many cookies as you’d like while Sabine and I get the hot chocolate ready.”

Everyone cheered at that, the cookies an unexpected plus. Alix and Kim cheered the loudest, the former pumping her fist. As Tom and Sabine went to make the promised beverages, Marinette and Alya shared a fist bump. They were about to engage in conversation when Chloé decided to speak up.

“Why’d we have to come _here_ of all places? I’m sure daddy wouldn’t have minded some people coming to the hotel,” she said, head lifted high. She crossed her arms and turned away to talk with Sabrina, and she did so quick enough to miss the look on Adrien’s face.

_But… I think it’s nice here_ , he thought with a frown. He’d been trying to do his best to stay happy and to keep smiling, but he could only feel at fault for Chloé’s words. After all, he was the reason why she’d come along in the first place, which also meant he was the reason everyone else had to bear her remarks.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?” Nino asked.

Adrien made a noncommittal noise, looking down at his feet with a sigh.

Marinette saw the whole situation go down and felt a pang at the sad look in his eyes. _Poor Adrien_ , she thought, her frowning mirroring his own, but for a different reason. _Maybe there’s something I can do to cheer him up_. The beginnings of a plan stirred in her mind, and as she turned to Alya, she could already imagine it bringing Adrien’s smile back. Her plan just might work. “But I’ll need some help…” she said aloud, to Alya’s confusion.

“What, girl?” Alya asked, her brows furrowed.

“I’ll tell you in a bit,” Marinette said, giving her a small wave before stepping away, the plan becoming more solidified with each passing moment.

While Marinette’s plan brewed in her mind, many of the students grouped together to discuss their own holiday plans.

“So are any of you guys going to some Christmas parties once break starts?” Alix asked, rocking on her toes out of excitement.

“Not me, no. I’ll be going to my family’s Hanukkah party though!” Nathanaël said, a smile on his face.

Nino chimed in next, “Yeah, dudes, I’ll probably go to a couple with my folks. It’s gonna be rad.”

“Um, why would you want to go to a party like that?” Adrien piped up. He looked at everyone involved in the conversation before continuing, “They’re so formal…” With Adrien’s response to the question, Chloé’s own interest piqued. Her and Adrien both were confused, and it apparently confused the others too, because they all exchanged weird looks with each other.

“It isn’t always,” Kim said with a shrug. “There’s goofing around, of course.”

“And there’s usually lots of food,” Max said.

“And games!” added Rose.

“Yeah, they’re really fun,” Juleka agreed.

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to imagine it.

“Bro…” Nino started. “What kinda parties have you been going to?”

“Uh…”

“Wait,” Chloé interrupted, “so you _don’t_ pass around business cards?”

“Uh, no dude,” Nino told them, sympathy clear in his voice and expression. Chloé and Adrien shared a look, both suddenly unsure. It wasn’t often they felt they were actually that different from their classmates, but in times like these, it was glaringly obvious that they were. In an attempt to shift the attention away from them, Nino said, “Well anyways, uh, Kim what about you?”

As they continued their own conversation, Marinette had begun putting her plan into action. The first people she approached were Rose and Juleka, both of whom seemed pretty enthusiastic to help.

“A party? That sounds cool,” Juleka said. Marinette grinned in response.

“We’ll do whatever we can to help you out, Marinette!” Rose exclaimed, clutching her hands. She bounced in place a little, excited by the prospect of throwing a party and seeing Adrien having a good Christmas.

“Thanks a lot, girls,” Marinette told them, “I’ve gotta go talk to everyone else, too. I hope you enjoy the sweets and hot chocolate when Papa gives them out!”

She stepped over to Nino next, giving his side a quick poke to grab his attention.

“So I was thinking about throwing a party for Adrien,” she said, glancing around to make sure Adrien wasn’t listening in.

Nino looked around too, and when both sure that he wasn’t, he replied, “A party for Adrien? I’m so in! I bet he’s gonna love you for this, dude.” Nino grinned when Marinette spluttered and tried to push the creeping blush from her face.

“I-it’s not like that!” she said with a huff.

“Aw, I know, dude,” Nino said with a chuckle. “Just let me know what you need.” He patted her on the shoulder and headed back over to chat with Adrien.

When Marinette managed to get her blush under control, she took a deep breath and moved on to briefly explain her plan to the next group of people: Kim, Alix, and Max.

“… so I’ll contact you guys with details later.” Marinette said when she finished. The three gave their affirmations, and Marinette smiled. “Thanks a ton, guys. Enjoy the hot chocolate!” They nodded at her and she moved to talk to Mylène and Ivan, only to see her father talking with them.

Tom handed over Ivan’s mug, and with a hearty laugh, he said, “Here you go, m’boy. I hope you both like it! Sabine and I make ours very special.”

Marinette rolled her eyes with a grin, knowing that her parents just used extra chocolate to make it. Deciding to come back to them, she headed over to Alya to explain. She didn’t doubt that Alya would help her, but she did need to tell her what’s up anyways.

“Girl, you didn’t even have to ask, of course I’ll help you!” Alya said once Marinette finished.

Marinette sprung forward and wrapped her friend in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you’d help me, but I still needed to confirm it. And now that you have, I know we can actually do this! You’re the best, Alya”

“I know,” Alya laughed, hugging her friend back. “Who else is going to be helping?”

“Well, so far I’ve talked to Rose, Juleka, Nino, Kim, Max, and Alix. Nino is willing to help too, of course. No one has declined yet so it’s going really well!” Pulling away from Alya, Marinette settled them into a kind of side hug so they could look at everyone else. “I think I’ll talk to Nathanaël next. Then Mylène, and if she helps out I bet Ivan will too. I’ve still got to talk to Lila, Sabrina, and Chloé too. Chloé might take some convincing, and I’m not even sure how I can talk to her without drawing Adrien’s attention…”

“Hm… maybe you can get Nino to distract Adrien? I bet he’d totally be willing to do that for you- and for him. Then you can ask Chloé to speak alone and go stand over in the stairwell!”

“That could work! Thanks, Alya, I owe you one!” Marinette said, giving her another full-on hug.

“Just hook me up with some cookies for my sisters, and we’ll call it even.”

“Take as many as you want, Maman and Papa won’t mind. I should go ask the others if they can help, but we can hang out again after, okay?”

“Sure thing, girl. Good luck!”

“Thanks!” Marinette said, releasing Alya from her hold and rushing off to talk to the rest of her classmates. Nathanaël didn’t look to be engaged in conversation more than just listening, so when she tapped him on the shoulder, she captured his attention fully.

“I want to throw a party for Adrien, and I was wondering…” she said, explaining the party situation to him.

He nodded attentively at all the right places, and when she finished, the time came for him to give an answer. “I’ll do what I can. This is really nice of you to do for him, Marinette,” he told her, voice warm with affection. “I’m sure he’ll really appreciate it.”

Marinette beamed in response. “Thanks so much. I’ll give you more details later, but I should go talk to the others now.” And with that, she moved onto Mylène, once again diving into a quick explanation of everything.

“Wow, Marinette, that’s so nice! I’ll do what I can to help out,” Mylène said. “I’ll talk to Ivan about it, so you don’t have to worry about him.”

“I really appreciate your help, please be sure to thank him for me.”

“I will,” she said with a smile, and turned to the boy in question to talk to him.

Unable to keep the excitement and happiness from her face, Marinette went and talked to both Lila and Sabrina, and got maybes from them both. Now all she had left was talking to Chloé, but first…

“Hey Nino! Can I talk to you for a sec? I need a quick favor,” she called out. He said something to Adrien and clapped his shoulder before walking over to Marinette.

“What’s up, dude?” he asked, scratching his head a bit through his hat.

“I have one more person to talk to, but I can’t without Adrien noticing, so… can you distract him for me for a little bit?” Marinette asked.

“No worries, dude, I happen to know cat puns will _cat_ ch his attention!” he said, nudging her arm with his own. He curled his arm and fist into a fashion reminiscent of a cat, making Marinette giggle.

“Thanks, Nino, I really appreciate it,” she said. He gave a nod and sauntered back over to Adrien, perhaps a little more theatrically than Marinette hoped. He threw his arm over his friend’s shoulder and pulled him in a bit so their heads were closer. He must have said something funny, because soon Adrien was laughing, though it sounded a little half-hearted to Marinette.

She let herself watch Adrien and Nino for a moment longer, then she turned to the most difficult person she had to speak to: Chloé. Marinette took a steadying breath, and when she was sure she could get through the conversation calmly, she walked over and asked, “Chloé? Can I talk to you about Adrien? In private?”

Chloé looked at her, searching her face for any traces of deceit or trickery. When she found none, she placed her hand on her hip and said, “I guess.”

Marinette checked to make sure Adrien wasn’t looking, and it looked like Nino’s distraction was working. With a quick gesture, she headed to the door that would lead to the stairwell, Chloé right behind her. They walked through and rounded the corner to ensure no one would see them.

“Soooo,” Marinette started, stretching the ‘o’ sound out. She rocked on her feet, unsure of how to really start.

“Well? Don’t just stand there, spit it out. I don’t have time to talk about nothing,” Chloé snapped rather impatiently.

Marinette put her hands up in a calm down gesture. “Okay, okay, got it. I want to throw a Christmas party for Adrien.” Chloé raised an eyebrow, but it looked like she was interested, so Marinette continued, “Everyone else is more or less on board, so…”

“So what? You want us to work together?”

“Yeah. Adrien seemed pretty down earlier, so I really want to do something to help cheer him up. I’ll need someone to distract Adrien some time and so-”

“Say no more, I’ll be the one to distract him. You’re keeping me from him right now, so I need some extra time with him anyways. Plus, I’m the only one worthy of Adrikins’ time,” she said with a flip of her hair.

“That would actually be—”

“And since I know how to throw a _real_ party, I can even get Papa to save us a venue at the hotel.”

“Oh, that’s actually exactly what I was think—”

“And of course the one who gets to call the shots is _moi_ ,” she interrupted, not listening to Marinette at all.

Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to keep her cool. “Okay, _anyways_ , we’re going to have to do a lot more planning so we can get everyone else’s help.”

Somewhat surprised Marinette didn’t put up a fight, she grew suspicious. “Wait… What’s in it for you if we do all this?”

Looking over her shoulder at Adrien, a small smile lit up Marinette’s face and her eyes softened. “Nothing. I just want Adrien to have a good holiday.”

Chloé wasn’t completely satisfied with her answer, but looking at Adrien, she knew she wanted him to have a good holiday too. “Fine. I’ll do this for Adrien. Don’t think I’m doing this for you at all.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, and walked back out to the bakery. Chloé followed her out but split from her immediately. She could see that Adrien was on his phone, and so she met Alya’s eyes and walked over to her.

“Well, we’ve got everyone on board, I think. Chloé’s going to help, but she thinks she’s the one running the show,” Marinette said. Alya rolled her eyes in response. “I know. But she can think what she wants as long as she’ll help out. We actually need her for this to work, so even if she doesn’t help much with planning, she has to be on board.”

“I knew you were a good leader, girl, dang. I don’t know if I’d have been able to get her to agree, I probably would’ve been arguing with her like there’s no tomorrow.”

Chuckling, Marinette replied, “I’m sure you could’ve done it! I have utter faith in your skills to convince people to help.”

Alya opened her mouth to say something more, but with a quick look past Marinette’s head, her mouth snapped shut and a smile adorned her features. Marinette wore a questioning look, but she couldn’t even ask what was up before she got her answer.

“Marinette!” Adrien called as he walked over to her. “There you are!”

“You, uh, you were looking for me?” Marinette asked. Alya took it as her cue to leave, quickly patting Marinette’s arm and sliding away to talk to Nino.

“Yeah,” Adrien answered. “I didn’t see you while I was on the phone, but my driver just called and he’s outside. I wanted to thank you, though, before I left, so… thank you. This was all really fun and I hope we can hangout more sometime. Oh! And I have to give the cup back, so here you go.”

She accepted the mug from his hands and gave him a smile that she hoped would make him feel a little happier. “It was no problem at all, really! Thank you too, I, um, hope you’ll have a good rest of your night!”

After giving her a small smile, he waved and headed to the door, only stopping to say goodbyes to a few others. Outside in the cold, Gorilla waited for him. The large man stepped out of the car and held the door open for Adrien, and while Adrien didn’t see it, the Gorilla’s frown was a sadder one than what he normally wore. As he slid into his seat and shut the door, his eyes landed on the tiny ornament hanging from the mirror before looking into the mirror itself. Adrien didn’t look any less sad within it, and the man hoped, with all his heart, that the boy’s Christmas would be better than how it was looking to turn out.

Marinette watched the car drive away from inside the warmth of the bakery, feeling her heart break at the sadness that had emanated from him. Alya moved next to her and put her arm over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend.

“Don’t worry, your plan will work. We’ll cheer him up and make sure he has a great Christmas yet!”

“I sure hope so. Thanks, Alya,” Marinette said. She gave her friend an appreciative smile, and they turned back to rejoin the rest of the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. We would like to thank Megatraven for her role in creating the storyline for this work and the following authors for their efforts in each individual chapter:
> 
> Chapter One: Megatraven  
> Chapter Two: Megatraven  
> Chapter Three: KasumiAFKGod  
> Chapter Four: amiria_raven  
> Chapter Five: TheParlourPoet
> 
> In addition we woudl like to thank our skilled Beta readers for their hard work in making all of this possible!
> 
> Chapter One: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Two: @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Three: @altoblt5 (Tumblr) @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Four: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Five: @KasumiAFKGod, @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette prove that even they can put aside their differences (temporarily) to ensure Adrien will have a Christmas to remember. And when it comes to saving the day, Marinette proves she's a natural even without needing her Ladybug suit or the threat of an akuma terrorising half the city.

Morning at Collège Françoise Dupont usually saw its students droopy-eyed and yawny, trooping into the school on dragging feet and hefty bags slung over slumped shoulders. But if anyone were to walk into the third classroom on the second floor of the building, they would find the class in—almost—full attendance despite the early hour, all clustered around one table.

“Listen up!” barked Chloé, once everyone had crammed themselves around her table. Ivan appeared almost comical, sandwiched between the petite Mylène and Rose, Alix busied herself by blowing bigger and bigger bubbles out of three pieces of strawberry flavoured gum she had stolen from Kim, while Lila hovered uncertainly behind Sabrina. Everyone was present and accounted for.

Sharp eyes roving over the small crowd, making sure that she had everyone’s attention, Chloé cleared her throat. “Monsieur Agreste is out of town for the week, which means Adrien won’t be accompanying him to any Christmas parties.”

“Which also means that his schedule is free so he can be at ours instead,” Marinette piped in from her spot beside Chloé, a prim smile curling her lips.

“And even if Monsieur Agreste _does_ get wind of the party and gets grumpy about it,” said Chloé, “I’ll tell him it’s just _my_ regular Christmas party _I_ host every year that Adrien always goes to.” She gestured to herself with an exaggerated flourish and toss of her head, her blonde ponytail whipping the air dangerously close to Marinette’s face.

Smile widening into a grin, Marinette swept her hand around the entire class. “Right. And since everyone is coming and has agreed to help with preparing the party, here’s the list of tasks we’ve got so far.”

Chloé cleared her throat again, crossing her arms over her chest. “Obviously, I’m in charge of distracting Adrien by taking him shopping. While I’m doing that—”

“Nino will be setting up his DJ booth and providing the music,” Marinette interjected. “Max will be helping him. Rose and Sabrina, you’re—”

“In charge of decorations,” Chloé seamlessly finished, oblivious to the growing intensity of the stares from her classmates. “If you need to buy something you don’t already have, charge it to my card. Juleka is—”

“On makeup duty,” said Marinette. All eyes in the room flashed to her instead, as if they were watching a verbal game of table tennis. “Don’t worry, Chloé will provide the products. Meanwhile, Alya and I will be taking care of catering. Kim and Alix, you’re both the fastest so you can—”

Finally noticing the stares, Marinette cut off mid-sentence. She blinked, so did Chloé. The whole class stared at the both of them, and they stared right back.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“Nothing!” said Max quickly, waving his hands. “It’s just ….”

“Weird as heck to see the two of you talk to one another without looking like you want to claw each other’s faces off,” said Alix, chewing around a broad grin before blowing another bubble.

Marinette and Chloé both froze in place, glancing at each other from the corners of their eyes, not unlike predators sizing the other up. Then they both turned away.

“Well, it’s for Adrikins so I’ll tolerate her for a while,” said Chloé with a scoff.

Marinette nodded sagely, lifting her shoulders in a casual shrug. “As long as it makes Adrien happy.”

A giggle erupted, but was immediately stifled. Nudging Nino in the side with her elbow, Alya gave him a smug, knowing smirk. “And to think after all this time, that’s what gets them to stop fighting.”

Nino shook his head, grin stretched wide on his face. “They actually work well together. Better watch out, Marinette might have found herself a new best friend.”

Smacking him across the shoulder, Alya laughed. “In your dreams, Spielberg!”

A shrill ring interrupted the gathering before it could continue, and Chloé practically launched herself at her bag. She dug around it with a manicured hand until she fished out her phone, answering the call with a flick of her fingers. She walked away, absently waving her free hand at them in a ‘go on’ gesture.

A beat of awkward silence passed, as if no one knew how to proceed. Mylène made a quiet squeak and raised a timid hand, eyes focused on the bit of table in front of her. “Um, I was thinking… Should we invite Monsieur Agreste’s chauffeur and personal assistant? I mean, since his father isn’t going to be around, I just thought that maybe he’d like it if they were there too.”

Max nodded. “He has a fairly good relationship with both, so that’s not a bad idea. But how will we—”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T USE THE MAIN BALLROOM ANYMORE?”

Everyone in the room fell silent, turning as one to glance over at Chloé. Furrows wrinkled her brows from the force of her glare, the girl huffed as if she might emit steam through her ears while she screamed into the phone.

“I DON’T CARE IF JAGGED STONE IS HOSTING A LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS GALA EVENT! WHAT ABOUT _MY_ CHRISTMAS? I HAD THAT ROOM BOOKED THREE WEEKS AGO! IT’S _MINE_.”

“ _I-I’m sorry dear_ ,” came the Mayor’s flustered, tinny voice from the phone speaker, “ _but you have to understand—_ ”

Chloé’s eyes narrowed, the slender hand not holding the phone gesturing wildly through the air. “All I understand is that it’s _our_ hotel and _we_ are the ones who decide who gets to use it and when. Why do we have to—”

A hand on Chloé’s shoulder stopped her mid-tirade and the blonde glanced to her left at Marinette. The other girl smiled, shaking her head.

“It’s okay, Chloé. We can work something else out.”

For a moment, Chloé opened her mouth and looked as if she might argue, then she closed it, silent. Scoffing, she hung up the call with a flick of her wrist over the father’s squawking protests.

“Now what?” she grumbled, throwing her hands into the air. “We can’t have a party without a place to have it in!”

“Aw man,” said Nino, beginning to pout, “and I thought we could really give Adrien a good surprise too. Any ideas on where else we could go?”

Chatter erupted over the table at the news, alternative suggestions made at every other second and shot down just as quickly. They couldn’t ask to borrow the school facilities, the building would be locked over the holidays and the principal would be holidaying in Italy. The public park was out of the question too, currently under recovery efforts efforts after a mishap with a black cat and several dogs. Nobody else had a house big enough to comfortably host a party for all of them, and not even Chloé had the connections to reserve a place like the Trocedero for private use, even if for just one night.

Marinette hummed, putting a finger to her chin in thought. “Actually, I might have an idea that could solve all our problems.”

—

Blowing into her mittened hands, Marinette came to a stop in front of the Agreste family mansion. The grand house always seemed imposing, cold. Just a bit too perfect with its gleaming pillars, spotless driveway, and immaculate garden with nary a leaf or twig out of place. The fluttering butterflies in her stomach made it appear more intimidating than usual, despite having already been inside on more than one occasion. The enthusiasm of coming up with a perfect solution faltered, her certainty scattering to the frigid winds as she eyed the button for the doorbell as if it would bite her finger.

_For Adrien_ , she reminded herself, _you’re doing this for Adrien_.

Everyone was counting on her, she couldn’t chicken out now. Marinette swallowed, steeling her nerves and drawing in a deep breath which she regretted almost immediately as her lungs burned from the sudden intake of frigid air. Suppressing a shiver and gathering the scant remnants of her courage, she reached forward and pressed the doorbell.

Jerking back immediately, she shoved her hands into her pockets and waited. Even with the woolen mittens on, the chill nipped at her fingertips, still tender from all of the knitting and sewing she’d been doing in the past weeks. Huddling deeper into her scarf, she pressed her arms against her sides, shuddering against the wind’s frigid fingers as they raked through her hair and bit her reddening cheeks. A minute passed. Then two. Marinette shifted her weight from one leg to the other, eyes glancing at the silent intercom before scanning the door and windows for movement. Nothing.

She rang the bell again, frowning slightly. There usually was _someone_ at home; the Agreste house was rarely left empty. One of the cleaning staff at least should be answering her on the intercom and telling her to come back later. Had everyone really gone out? Stepping up to the gate, Marinette pressed her face in between the bars and peered in. Was that someone moving by the window?

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? Can I help you?”

A squeal left Marinette’s mouth as her heart shot to her throat, thankfully drowning out Tikki’s own squeak of surprise. Marinette released the metal bars as if they’d burned her fingers, whirling on her booted heel. Standing behind her, appearing wholly unimpressed, [Nathalie Sancoeur](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155144785716/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-three-project-jingle#) raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Dressed in a severe yet elegant coat that fell to her knees, Marinette couldn’t help but notice it was from the brand new Agreste winter line. Gorilla stood beside her, his bulky winter clothing making him look larger than normal.

“O-oh! Hi!” stuttered Marinette, forcing a wave and cheery smile, blood pounding in her burning ears as she willed her heart rate to slow down to more normal levels. While she hadn’t technically been doing anything wrong, the stern, steady gaze Nathalie sent her way made Marinette feel as if she had been caught stealing from an old lady’s grocery basket. “Um, sorry, I was just—”

Nathalie cut her off cooly, voice even and impassive. “If you are looking for Adrien, he is at fencing practice and won’t be home until—”

“—Another hour and twenty-eight minutes!” Marinette interrupted brightly, finishing for her.

She froze the instant the words left her mouth, not needing Tikki’s paw digging into her hip to know that she’d made a mistake. Nathalie’s impassive face gave way to a slight widening of her eyes, lips parted slightly. Marinette hurried to speak before Nathalie could open it wide enough to voice the obvious question.

“I—” Marinette coughed into a mitten, voice sounding unnaturally shrill even to her own ears. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “I came here to see _you_ , actually.”

The surprise on Nathalie’s face grew more pronounced, brown eyes almost round and both eyebrows rising. She stared at Marinette for a few long seconds, silent. Marinette bit her lip, the butterflies in her stomach going wild. She could count the number of times she’d personally spoken with this woman on one hand and still have fingers left over. They hardly knew each other, but Marinette was banking on the one thing she hoped they had in common.

“Please, it’s about Adrien.”

For one spine-chilling moment, Nathalie maintained her impression of a statue, stoic and impassive. Marinette held her breath, fingers crossed under her mittens. Nathalie stared at her for another long moment before she finally sighed, stepping past Marinette to open the gate and wave her through. “Very well, then. Come in.”

—

The inside of the house appeared emptier than it did on the outside, with large, spacious rooms that made her feel small no matter where she looked or how straight she sat in the firm, cushioned armchair. There was still something unsettling about how perfectly neat and clean everything was; unlived in, untouched. But at least it was warm. Safe from the chilly wind, Marinette had removed her mittens, hat, and scarf, her hands wrapped around the steaming cup in front of her. The sweet scent of the jasmine tea calmed her nerves somewhat, and Marinette tried to relax.

Nathalie and Gorilla sat across the table, looking right at home. Gorilla took a delicate sip of his tea, smiling, the fine china cup and saucer almost swallowed by his large hands. Nathalie’s own cup remained untouched on the table.

“Let me get this straight,” she said, briefly massaging her temples as if warding off a headache, “you wish to arrange a Christmas party for Adrien. In this house. While his father is away.”

Jumping at being addressed so suddenly, Marinette fumbled and nearly spilled the tea. “Er—”

“And that Lahiffe boy will be coming as well, I presume?”

“Well, he _is_ the DJ—”

“After Monsieur Agreste has specifically forbidden him from stepping into his home ever again?”

“It wasn’t a problem when Simonsayz—”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Nathalie’s frown clearly communicated her disapproval. “Monsieur Agreste may be a severe man, but he is not so heartless as to leave one of Adrien’s friends at the mercy of an akuma.”

Gorilla nodded, taking another sip from his cup.

“I just—” Marinette paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I know it’s quite a lot to ask, but we just wanted to make Adrien happy. We were talking the other about Christmas parties and found out that Adrien had never been to one—a real one, I mean,” Marinette hurriedly added, “that wasn’t a business party—and we just thought it would be something he would like.”

Nathalie sighed, rubbing at her temples again. “And you said that Mademoiselle Bourgeois is also a part of the event?”

Marinette smiled gently. “She’d like to see him smile on Christmas day too, you know.”

Gorilla glanced at Nathalie from over his teacup, a pensive look on his face. The woman met his eyes, still frowning. Marinette bit her lip as a few moments passed in silence, the two seemingly deep in nonverbal discussion. At last, Nathalie sighed, slumping back in her seat to lean on the backrest and pushing up her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“All right, then. But there are going to be rules—”

Marinette jumped to her feet with a squeal, barely restraining herself from launching herself over the table to hug them. “Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!”

Nathalie’s eyes grew round, frown slipping away. “I…You’re welcome?”

Marinette subsided as something else came to mind. Glancing between Nathalie and Gorilla meekly, she tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh, and um, can I ask for just one more favour?”

Another sigh left Nathalie’s lips, though there was no bite behind her words when she replied. “That depends. What is it?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Have either of you ever dressed up in costumes before?”

—

The soft pink of Marinette’s coat stood out amidst the dreary grey of the Parisian winter as the automatic gates of the mansion closed behind her, the girl crossing the street after a final wave. Nathalie and Gorilla stood on the porch, watching the pastel pink disappear around a corner and out of sight.

“You know….” murmured Nathalie, a distant look in her eyes. Gorilla glanced over at her, dropping his hand mid-wave. Staring at the spot where the pink coat had disappeared, Nathalie smiled.

“I think that school was a good decision for him after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. We would like to thank Megatraven for her role in creating the storyline for this work and the following authors for their efforts in each individual chapter:
> 
> Chapter One: Megatraven  
> Chapter Two: Megatraven  
> Chapter Three: KasumiAFKGod  
> Chapter Four: amiria_raven  
> Chapter Five: TheParlourPoet
> 
> In addition we woudl like to thank our skilled Beta readers for their hard work in making all of this possible!
> 
> Chapter One: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Two: @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Three: @altoblt5 (Tumblr) @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Four: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Five: @KasumiAFKGod, @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of the class prepares a room of the Agreste mansion for Adrien's surprise Christmas party, Chloé is in charge of keeping him occupied.

“Adrikins!” Chloé called, waving energetically at the boy when he fell behind her, struggling with the four bags he was carrying. “Come on, we have _shopping_ to do!”

Chloé didn’t really understand why Marinette had let her stake her claim on _distraction_ duty without putting up much of a fight, but it gave her time to spend with Adrien and she appreciated it. At least the goody two-shoes trusted her enough to give her the most important job of this last-ditch attempt to save the entire situation. And besides, if there was anyone who should take up Adrien’s time, it was Chloé.

_How_ Daddy had let Jagged Stone steal her reservation out from under her, she’d _never_ understand, but if there was one thing Chloé knew how to do, it was _shop_. And, more specifically, it was to take her own sweet time doing it and by spending as much of his money as she could in revenge. Anything she condescended to spend her father’s money on had to be _perfect_ , especially when it was all about Adrien, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t buy doubles or triples to spend more. And when Marinette had agreed to let Chloé take the responsibility of distracting him for a day while the rest of the class swarmed the Agreste house to decorate for their surprise Christmas party, she knew that her best bet would be shopping. Even Adrien should have already known that shopping took her hours.

“Really, Adrien,” she examined her nails as she waited for him to catch up, “how can you possibly expect me to get you the perfect present if you don’t keep up and pick it out?”

“Isn’t it the thought that counts?” Adrien suggested, a little confusedly. Adorable. “Presents are about–”

“Yes, yes, of course it is, but thoughts don’t mean much if it’s not even something you’ll like,” Chloé snorted, ushering him back towards the waiting car. The Gorilla opened the door for them and Adrien slid in first, followed by the blonde girl. Chloé didn’t _slide_ , after all. “Next stop!” she demanded as soon as Gorilla climbed back in, settling into his own seat.

She met his eyes in the mirror and he nodded, carefully pulling from the parking space and joining the Parisian traffic. She had given the knowledgeable chauffeur a list of shops to visit because, despite her mission of keeping Adrien occupied, Chloé did truly intend to get the boy his present while they were out. And she knew, from the first corner that Gorilla turned, he was still following her list. They were about to hit the third shop on it, and arguably her favorite place to get clothes.

Sure enough, after a few minutes that were filled with news about her newest pair of designer sunglasses, they arrived. The familiar façade of her favorite store loomed in front of her and she looked down at her attire with a little smirk. Everything she was wearing had been bought here, and she was certain she’d be able to find _something_ for Adrien. And with that in mind, Chloé reached for Adrien’s coat sleeve and pulled him towards the doors impatiently.

“Look at this shirt,” Chloé pointed at the first one she saw, a wonderful blue that would totally work with her eyes. She held it up to him when he wasn’t paying attention and tsked softly. “No, nevermind. It would look great if your eyes weren’t so _green_. Well, it would look great anyway, but I’m looking for _perfect_. What about this one?” she spoke mostly to herself as she pulled out a designer tee, the base of the shirt a plain white with some weird logo on the front in black and blue. “No, that’s not quite right, either…”

Chloé clicked her tongue, and then she spotted a black shirt with a great yellow design on the front and pointed to it.

“What am I looking at, Chlo?” Adrien asked, eyes roving over the item in question. How could he be so _dense_?

“Of course I’m talking about that shirt,” Chloé pointed again, striding up to it and pulling the hanger from its rack. “It’s close enough to that boring striped shirt you always wear, plus it would totally match my outfit. And black looks pretty good on you, you know!” She sniffed and added, “Must be the model genes or the makeup or something, because when you’re not well-groomed you’re almost as bad as that mangy Chat Noir.”

Adrien choked a little and she patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Of course, you’re much more classy than he is, don’t worry. Now, with that, try this,” she tossed a nice green blazer into his arms, and then found a rather nice black button up that she forced on him. Humming to herself, she found an emerald tie and held it up beside his face. He looked startled and opened his mouth to say something, but she shushed him. “Nuh-uh, not right now, Adrikins. I’m thinking. This color is perfect, and green on black is a wonderful combination. With your eyes and your hair, I think it would be fabulous!”

“I have plenty of clothes, Chloé,” Adrien tried.

“Of course you do, Adrien, your father is a _designer_ , but how often do you actually get to _pick_ clothes? Or shop with anyone your own age?” she shot back, and then instantly felt guilty when Adrien wouldn’t meet her eyes. She _knew_ better than to bring Gabriel’s overprotective smothering nature into their conversations. Scrambling and tossing a pair of dark jeans into the growing pile in Adrien’s arms, she forced out, “Just enjoy it some, Adrien. And for the love of _fashion_ , please at least look at some of the clothes and tell me what you like and not just what Monsieur Agreste likes to see you wearing. Oh, this color green matches your eyes, too! But it’s a Chat Noir themed shirt.”

She held the black shirt against him, examining the green paw print next to his eyes. Black and green really _were_ Adrien’s colors, just like they suited the leather clad superhero that got to gallivant around with Ladybug.

“What’s wrong with Chat Noir?” he said it so softly that she almost didn’t catch it, but she couldn’t miss the almost _hurt_ sound in his tone. As inconspicuously as possible, she glanced at him. There was a crease between his brows and a small puckering about his mouth, and her stomach dropped. She shoved the shirt at him and avoided his gaze, eyes catching on a new article of clothing.

“I’d taken you for a Ladybug fan,” she said as flippantly as she could. “I didn’t know you were more for Chat Noir.” Sniffing, she flicked her ponytail and continued, “I guess there’s nothing wrong with him, really. I just think that Ladybug is the _real_ hero. Here, take this cardigan, I think it would suit you. And you’ll match with me!”

“She is the hero,” Adrien agreed with a laugh—a sound Chloé was thankful for.

She hummed in agreement and then chided him, “Come on, let’s get you in these clothes. See if you like any of them.” She ushered him towards the fancy changing rooms. “Chop, chop, Adrikins!”

Chloé didn’t tell him that he looked distractingly handsome in that stupid Chat Noir shirt, or that she had already decided she would get it for him when his back was turned. That was something he could find out at the party, when he got to unwrap it.

……

“Chloé, are we finished yet? We’ve been at this for a few hours.”

Chloé had demanded they get lunch together, but she’d denied Adrien’s suggestion of fast food—”Are you kidding? All those calories? And you, a model. Ha!”—and had dragged him along to her favorite restaurant instead. It was the restaurant that her father always took her to when he was trying to apologize to her for something, so it would do just fine. Part of this trip was to use Daddy’s credit card and have a little revenge, after all. But the tone Adrien was using suggested discontent, and she immediately stiffened.

“Of course we have,” she managed, pointing her fork at him. Her recently speared bite of salad swayed a little. “You haven’t been helping me find your present! If you keep lagging behind, I’m never going to find the perfect present for you. And besides, Adrikins, it’s the perfect opportunity for you to find me a present, too!”

He snorted softly and sighed, relenting with ease.

“Besides, I can help you shop for the other losers, too,” Chloé couldn’t help adding, flipping her hair again. His eyes widened when he turned to her, and she resorted to picking around her salad again. “I know you won’t rest until you get most of the dweebs at school _something_.”

“Calling them dweebs isn’t nice,” he had that petulant little frown on his features. He really was precious and innocent.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. I’ll still try to help you find something for them. I _have_ known them longer than you have, after all.” Chloé shoved her bite in her mouth, and watched as Adrien smiled to himself, returning to his meal. Satisfied, she decided to call for a waiter and demand a refill of her mineral water with a slice of lemon.

……

“That color helmet with the color of Alix’s hair? And not to mention her _skates_? Come on, Adrikins, aren’t you in the fashion industry? That would be a real fashion _disaster_. Though I’m sure she wouldn’t really be able to tell the difference.” Chloé rolled her eyes at the red helmet in his hand and snatched it away, scanning the wall. “Now I know that Kim is getting her a new pair of skates that she’s been asking for, and they have a matching helmet that he griped about not being able to afford….”

She didn’t mention that she had got the information from her infallible intelligence network, Sabrina, but Adrien didn’t seem to doubt her.

“Okay, then whe—”

“Ha! Here it is,” Chloé snatched the appropriate helmet off the rack. “She’s been going on about this brand for ages. This has to be the right one.”

She shoved it at him, and his eyes widened. “Kim showed an ad to Nino last week,” he murmured, and Chloé hid her grin behind a knowing smirk.

“See? Trust me,” she winked. “Now come on, we have to look for your gift some more! I’m not sure I have the perfect ballpark yet but I’m getting so close!” She wrapped her hands around his arm and tugged, pulling him to the cashier. “Pay for her gift and let’s get moving!”

“Okay, okay, just calm down, Chlo!” Adrien laughed a little, but he allowed himself to be pulled.

After paying for that, however, and adding it to the bags in the trunk that already included his gifts for Max, Kim, Juleka, and Rose, though he already apparently had his gifts for everyone else, Adrien insisted they stop somewhere because he had to pick a final gift up. When she pestered him—(“Oh, Adrikins, you already ordered me something, didn’t you?”)—she learned that he’d actually ordered something for a coworker. She searched her brain, and when that didn’t turn up any models or photographers that she thought should have had that kind of impression on him, she pretended to text Sabrina to look it up on her phone. Nothing in the tabloid nonsense stuck out, and Chloé was stumped.

She totally _wasn’t_ jealous.

Adrien had been showing more signs of restlessness, though, and Chloé loathed the idea of making him angry at her. So she let him slip off on his own for this, into the jewelry store, and pretended to be bored as she pulled out her phone. And then she hurriedly opened a conversation with the number she’d never expected to _willingly_ text without blackmail.

**To Marinette:**

_hey adri’s getting bored r u stooges ready yet?_

Tapping her foot, she peered through the tinted windows. She saw a vague Adrien-shaped silhouette near the counter, and turned her eyes away as her phone chimed. For as often as she was late to class, the girl was quite punctual with texts. Chloé supposed, in this situation, she had to be. She was loathe to praise Marinette too much, but credit where credit was due and all of that.

**From Marinette:**

_No, we’ve still got things to do. People are coming and going and Kim and Max just left to get more lights and streamers, and the tree was delivered late. Rose and Juleka are getting more ornaments now, too, so we’re behind. Please keep him busy a bit longer? I’ll keep you updated?_

Even though Chloé had been, well, her usual self via text, Marinette had responded normally. Either she was dense, or she just wasn’t in the mood for the passive aggressive attitude that Chloé perpetually exuded.

Snorting, she reached to reply.

**To Marinette:**

_ugh, can’t u do anything rite? i got it, just get the room ready_

“Who are you texting with that smile?” a voice quipped, and Chloé nearly threw her phone directly into Adrien’s face. She snatched it out of the air, ignoring the return chime as she shoved it in her purse.

“No one that need concern you, Adrikins!” Chloé cursed the slight wobble in her tone. “Now, on to—”

“Wait, there’s _more_?” Adrien nearly groaned. “Chloé, we’ve already _been_ to all your favorite shops, and I’ve got all the presents I still needed. Please…”

“Oh, come on, we still haven’t been to…the park!” she fumbled, catching Gorilla’s arched eyebrow in the mirror. Before Adrien could finish his perplexed question of _which_ park and _why_ , the chauffeur gave a subtle shake of his head and Chloé scrambled for something else. “O-or the Eiffel Tower!” Another silent no from the driver as he pulled out of their current parking spot. “Or I-I heard that a certain part of town has some really good lights and decorations now!”

Finally, a grin and a nod.

“Really, really pretty lights! You just _have_ to come see them with me, Adrikins!”

She pouted, widening her eyes a little. The look worked more on her father than anyone else, but Adrien finally relaxed back against the seat and acquiesced, “All right, all right. Let’s go see the lights, Chlo.”

……

When Marinette finally put the finishing touches on Chat Noir’s gift, running the material through her hands, she took a deep, proud breath. The feeling of the yarn on her fingers was just like the scarf she’d given Adrien for his birthday, and she exhaled slowly. This time, her work would be recognized as her own.

Chat would know that Ladybug had made the scarf for him. There would be no mistakes.

It was a little nerve-wracking, but also made her square her shoulders. She had finally finished the trimming on the elf costume for Nathalie and was just placing the final touches on the Gorilla’s reindeer costume, and she was eager to make her way to Adrien’s house. The others— _Alya_ —had demanded she stay at home until she had finished them. Now that she was almost there, she was aching to help finish with the decorating.

In her excitement, she looked up from her stitching and yelped, pulling her finger away to avoid spilling a pinprick of blood on the fabric of Gorilla’s costume. She stuck her finger in her mouth quickly, glaring at her needle as if it had a mind of its own and had poked her on purpose.

“Come on, Marinette,” she told herself around the finger, pulling it out to take a look at it. The bleeding had already stopped and she snorted to herself. “Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy!”

A light giggle sounded, and Tikki popped forward to kiss the tip of her nose. “Only when you’re not paying attention!”

“Hey, I was only a little distracted!” she argued, but a grin tugged at her lips. It was impossible for her to be too irritated with the tiny kwami. Tikki’s wide blue eyes twinkled a little in that knowing way she had, and Marinette pouted. “Don’t give me that look Tikki, you know I can’t handle it!”

Marinette covered her eyes dramatically, peeking out as the tiny red blur shot, giggling, around the room.

“Just finish that trim and we can get over there to help, you know,” Tikki told her, as if she had read Marinette’s thoughts. “So you can stop worrying about how everyone’s doing without you and start actually helping!”

“Right!” the girl agreed, reaching for the costume again. Her finger was fine already, as it had just been a tiny prick, and with Tikki humming a Christmas song as she settled on Marinette’s shoulder, she set to work again.

……

“Ah, welcome, Mlle Dupain-Cheng,” Nathalie nodded at her, stiffly, like their usual interactions. “The class is in the room. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you!” Marinette smiled at the older woman. “Oh! And I have the costumes right here,” she offered the bag to Nathalie, who offered a rare smile as she accepted it. And then they came to a room with open doors, and the girl saw all of her classmates bustling around inside. She thanked Nathalie again and slipped inside, garnering the attention of a few of the room’s decorators, who called out to her.

“Marinette! You made it!” Alya tackled her into a hug the instant she arrived, and Marinette nearly toppled over. The only things that kept her upright were Nino’s hands, as he’d come to greet her right behind the redhead. “Let’s see the costumes, then!”

“I already gave them to Nathalie—and shouldn’t we finish decorating?” Marinette glanced around, and then she frowned. “Wait, where are Kim and Max…and Juleka and Rose? I thought everyone could make it today, did something come up?”

“Right, we should keep decorating. Ugh. You can show us those fabulous costumes later then, girl.” Alya nodded and finally released her.

“As for the others, they’ll be back soon. They went to pick up more supplies. The room Nathalie told us to use was actually a lot bigger than we hoped for, so we didn’t have enough streamers for it. Plus the tree that the Gorilla ordered was bigger than we expected, and delivered late, so the girls are getting more ornaments for it,” Nino explained pretty quickly, lightly pushing both Marinette and Alya back towards the center of the room. “Anyway, let’s figure this out, since we’ve got the brains back.”

Marinette spluttered.

“W-wait, what? Come on, you guys are doing fine without me. What’s done looks great!” she tried, taking a look around the room. Thankfully, they’d been assured that this room was on a side of the house that Adrien rarely visited, so the festive curtains should go unnoticed. Marinette thought they were a great touch. And then she took a step forward and stumbled, yelping, before Alya caught her by the arm and helped her spin back into balance.

“Dang, girl, you’re even clumsier than usual today,” she teased, nudging the shorter girl in the side. Marinette whined, swatting at Alya’s elbow as she twisted away with a grin. “Besides—”

Her phone cut her best friend off, loudly, and Alya raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar ringtone. Marinette, however, scrambled for it, explanation falling quickly from her lips, “That’s the sound I set for _Chloé_ when I put her on Adrien Duty!”

Alya’s and Nino’s expressions changed quickly into a combination of alarm and concern.

“Well?!” they both said as soon as her phone was in her hands. “What does it say?”

“Well, give me a minute to see!”

**From Chloé:**

_hey adri’s getting bored r u stooges ready yet?_

Typical Chloé. She had to try to cram an insult into every single interaction she had with the rest of the class. If it wasn’t for her amazing ability to keep Adrien occupied—in part because of his equally amazing patience with her—Marinette might not have considered her suggestions as seriously as she did while planning for Adrien’s secret Christmas party.

“She says that Adrien’s getting bored and asked if we’re ready,” she relayed to the two anxious friends trying to read over her shoulders.

“Of course not!” Alya nearly screeched, glancing around. “Tell her no!”

“Dude, he can’t catch us here!” Nino cried, nearly at the same time. “The surprise would be ruined!”

“As if I didn’t know!” Marinette squeaked back, fingers already typing a response. She recounted what she’d been told about the minor setbacks and hurriedly pressed send.

**To Chloé:**

_No, we’ve still got things to do. People are coming and going and Kim and Max just left to get more lights and streamers, and the tree was delivered late. Rose and Juleka are getting more ornaments now, too, so we’re behind. Please keep him busy a bit longer? I’ll keep you updated?_

There. That should be all the info that Chloé needed to realize that keeping Adrien busy now was still of the essence. And once she had that message sent, she turned to Alya and Nino, who were looking at her expectantly. Nino’s eyes were wide and frightened and Marinette could definitely relate. She wanted this Christmas to be perfect for Adrien, too, after all.

“I told her. Now let’s get working!” She ushered them off. She heard a slight giggle from her side and ignored it, moving to deposit her purse and a few other decorating supplies in the corner with everyone’s things. Her phone chimed again as soon as she had everything down, and a glance showed that it was just Chloé’s way of saying she’d take care of it while implying that everyone was completely incompetent.

_It’ll be fine, Marinette_ , she told herself. _It’s just Chloé_.

**To Chloé:**

_We can handle it. Just keep him busy._

She shoved her phone in her pocket and moved to help Alix with whatever she was doing, pushing up her sleeves as she went.

Whatever happened, she was going to make sure that Adrien had the best Christmas ever.

……

Everything was nearly in place when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to find Nathalie there. She looked a little wary as she glanced around the room, and then she asked, “May I have a word?”

“Of course!” Marinette shot Alya a glance that said _I’ll be back soon_ and the other girl just waved her off, mouthing a _good luck_ at her. She followed Nathalie back out of the room and down the hall, just into Nathalie’s office, before the secretary turned to face her and Marinette asked, “What is it?”

“Monsieur Agreste will be returning early,” Nathalie informed her, quickly and succinctly.

Frowning a little, she prodded, “How early?”

It was only after a long pause, one that made her a little uneasy, that the assistant almost grudgingly admitted, “He’ll arrive during the party tomorrow.”

After a few moments of shock, and a little fear— _oh my gosh what am I going to do? Will Adrien’s party be okay?_ —the gears in her head started turning to a more productive vein. What could she do to make it okay? She had to make sure that everything was perfect for Adrien’s party, and to do that she had to make sure that he was comfortable.

“Don’t tell Adrien yet, please,” she found herself blurting, and Nathalie’s brows furrowed as Marinette continued, mostly to herself, “I’ll need…yes, about that much red…and I need that fluffy white trim…hmm, what size would that be?”

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, what are you thinking?” the words were spoken carefully, and the image that fell together in her mind filled her with determination. Marinette _would_ make sure that Adrien’s Christmas stayed perfect. And she had _just_ the way to do that.

“Oh,” she waved her hand flippantly, almost like Chloé, as a mischievous grin sprouted across her face. “I was just thinking about how cool it would be if Père Noël were to pay a visit during the party.”

Nathalie’s face widened with a rare smile at the very thought, and with every bit of the determination Marinette felt, she assured the girl, “Leave convincing Monsieur Agreste to myself or Gorilla. We’ll figure it out.”

Hope blossomed in her chest, and Marinette grinned.

“Thanks,” she found herself saying before she turned towards the door, pieces already falling into place in her mind’s eye. Monsieur Agreste liked to wear red, if his usual attire was anything to go by, and she was sure if she tucked the jacket _there_ and added some padding _here_ …yes, she’d have the perfect Père Noël. “I have to go back to decorating now, but I’ll get you the costume before the party.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. We would like to thank Megatraven for her role in creating the storyline for this work and the following authors for their efforts in each individual chapter:
> 
> Chapter One: Megatraven  
> Chapter Two: Megatraven  
> Chapter Three: KasumiAFKGod  
> Chapter Four: amiria_raven  
> Chapter Five: TheParlourPoet
> 
> In addition we woudl like to thank our skilled Beta readers for their hard work in making all of this possible!
> 
> Chapter One: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Two: @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Three: @altoblt5 (Tumblr) @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Four: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Five: @KasumiAFKGod, @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute gift buying and plan laying, can Marinette and Co pull off the party of a lifetime for Adrien?

Adrien yawned and began to stretch out beneath his duvet. If he had been more awake, he might have made a pun at his catlike motion. He felt great, he didn’t often wake up before his alarms and he never felt so well rested. Sitting up and shaking his messy blonde hair, Adrien reached for his phone, bright sunlight creeping through a gap in his curtains and warming his hand as he clasped the small phone. Something wasn’t right; it was normally dark when he got up, especially in winter. Pulling his phone towards him, Adrien unlocked the screen and felt his stomach lurch. It was nearly 10am! He had overslept!

Scrambling out from beneath his covers, Adrien all but threw himself out of bed, if Nathalie found him still asleep now she would kill him! How she had not come by and woken him he did not know. Maybe she had and he had fallen back asleep? He wondered frantically, searching for his purple dressing gown as he shuffled his feet on the cold wooden floor. How was he ever going to shower and get ready without getting into trouble he had no idea, if he wasn’t already in trouble. Finding the soft purple garment, Adrien threw it over his broad shoulders, tied it about him, and made a bee-line for his sock drawer; _wooden floors sucked_.

Scrambling to put socks on, Adrien froze as he saw not one, but three empty plates, the remains of Camembert clear on the otherwise impeccable surface. “PLAGG!” he exclaimed, turning violently, looking for the Kwami, Adrien spotted him floating down from the upper floor of his room, a piece of half-eaten Camembert in his paw.

“Oh my, you’re finally awake,” Plagg grinned, tossing the piece of cheese into his mouth as he glided lazily before Adrien.

“You let me sleep in!? Damn it Plagg, you know I get in trouble when that happens,” Adrien complained, struggling to pull the second sock on and nearly falling from his chair.

“Uh huh, yeah, I totally didn’t see Nathalie come in, shake her head and leave about three hours ago.”

“What?” Adrien rebutted.

Plagg rolled his eyes, “I followed her, she cleared your schedule, something about not doing work this close to Christmas.”

“Wha… really?” Adrien paused, “You’re not lying, are you?” he added hesitantly, unfamiliar with Nathalie being so… relaxed.

“Of course I’m not lying, _I totally left you to sleep in on the random chance you would get into trouble, be even more miserable than you were yesterday and blame me on top_.” Plagg shook his head in amusement. “I had to get my own cheese Adrien!” he indicated the three empty plates. “That’s how much I wanted you to have some decent sleep.”

Adrien looked back to the plates, “You snuck around and into the kitchen?”

“Yes,”

“To get cheese, so you wouldn’t have to wake me up?”

“Exactly.” Plagg nodded, settling on top of the sock draw.

Adrien couldn’t help but crack a smile, Plagg was as lazy as any household cat and twice as needy; this really was thoughtful of him. “Thank you Plagg, I hope no one saw you,” he added quickly, “but thank you.”

“Don’t mention it kid, but since you’re awake now…” he nudged one of the plates with his foot.

Adrien gave Plagg a bemused expression, “You’ve had loads, and I have errands to run, so when we get back.”

“But it’s cold outside!” Plagg complained half-heartedly, lying back on the draw as Adrien continued to get ready.

—

Despite Plagg’s best efforts, Adrien’s mood had soured in the last hour or so. He wanted his father home. It was so close to Christmas and the house, while it always felt empty, in his absence felt more akin to a dead world, and Adrien was the only occupant. Shrugging his coat on and inviting Plagg into his inside pocket, the Kwami still muttering something about the cold, Adrien made his way downstairs, but what he saw he could never have predicted.

Nathalie and Gorilla were standing in the foyer. While the majority of their outfits remained businesslike and professional, Gorilla had sprouted a pair of reindeer antlers and Nathalie a pair of elf ears as well as little pieces of tinsel around her wrists. Despite his gloomy mood, Adrien managed a weak smile at the sight, Gorilla, built as he was, would have managed being a Polar bear with far greater ease, but the antlers were oddly endearing. Meanwhile Nathalie was definitely too tall to be a Christmas elf, but the ears softened her normally hard features nonetheless.

Turning to face him, Nathalie gave Adrien a warm smile, “Good morning Adrien, I trust you slept well?” Her words were sincere, and softer than usual.

Adrien nodded, continuing his weak smile, “Yes, thank you Nathalie, I am feeling better already. I was actually wondering,” he added, a little sheepishly, “if I would be okay to run some errands in the city? I need to get some last minute gifts, you know how it is, you always miss one… or two.” He paused, his smile dropping. “Unless you need me here of course?” He internally prayed that they did not, if he had to spend the entire day stuck in this house he would develop a whole new level of cabin fever.

Nathalie didn’t answer straight away, and her hesitation only caused Adrien’s dread to amplify; but then she turned to Gorilla, “I don’t think there is a problem if Adrien continues shopping? Would you be able to attend to that Gorilla, please?”

The giant of a man nodded to Nathalie, “Of course,” as he spoke, he turned to Adrien and smiled, “We can leave as soon as you’re ready Adrien, I will be in the car.” With that, Gorilla turned and departed.

Adrien nodded happily, internally he was screaming, but he knew Nathalie would become concerned at such an outburst. “I will just get my wallet, and, well, thank you, for letting me sleep in.” He thanked awkwardly, running back up the stairs to his room.   

Nathalie grabbed Gorilla before he headed out to the car, she could hear Adrien moving around upstairs, “This is rather fortunate, I had no idea how we were ever going to sneak all of his friends in if he stayed in the house.”

Gorilla smirked as he shrugged on his coat and pulled a pair of rugged leather gloves over his large hands. “Getting Adrien to leave the house is easy Nathalie, getting him to leave without arousing suspicion? Now that is difficult. He is like his father like that. Anything out of place? He notices, no question.” He grabbed his car keys, “Didn’t some of his friends arrive while he was asleep anyway?”

Nathalie nodded, “Yes they did,” her tone was somewhere between that of professional superior and work college. “It was Alya, Nino and Chloé, they came with some supplies, but now I can tell them to get everyone else here. I imagine Adrien will take his time.”

“He always does, plus I can take the scenic routes through Paris, that way I might dodge the traffic and still take a while.”

Nathalie nodded, “Okay, call me if there are any issues.”

—

Adrien leaned back in the car, Plagg was safely tucked into his coat pocket, his sky blue scarf, a gift from his father, was tightly wrapped around his neck, a shield against the bitter cold that dominated Paris today and had done all of December. The city was even covered in a blanket of snow. Nothing out of the movies of course, but enough to add in its own charm.

Of course, while the house lacked any significant Christmas decoration, bar a loosely decorated tree, the car was another matter. This was Gorilla’s domain and his father had given up long ago, trying to make the chauffeur change it. Bits of tinsel adorned the interior and a Christmas tree decoration hung from the rear view mirror. But of course, it wasn’t the decorations that really shifted the atmosphere, it was the music. As soon as Gorilla could get away with it, he would play Christmas tunes on the radio or the CD player if need be, and it was never the same old songs, he dug up every cover, every single track by all of the minor bands and solo artists he could. It was rather entertaining and made a change from the same six Christmas songs he heard in every store in Paris. Yet, even as Adrien leant back and began to watch the dusty white buildings of Paris roll on by, a lyric snapped him out of his brief reprieve.

_“All I want for Christmas is you.”_

Adrien swallowed, this song, it had to be this song didn’t it. He took a deep breath, memories flooding back to him. She used to love Christmas. It was her favourite time of year in fact, and she was all he wanted for Christmas, his Mother.  

“Adrien, do you want me to change the song?”

Adrien looked away from the window. It was Gorilla who had spoken, he was looking at him via the rear view mirror.

“No thank you, she rather liked this one.”

“Well, it is a classic.” Gorilla smirked, turning the car in a parking space as he spoke. “We’re here Adrien, ‘The Golden Link’ jewellery store.”

Adrien smiled, he had been here just the other day, and fortunately he knew the area very well, especially if he was going to get away from Gorilla; he had someone to meet after all.

All but jumping out of the car, Adrien grinned, “Thank you Gorilla, I won’t be too long hopefully.”

“Take your time; there is no rush at all,” the bodyguard responded, leaning back into the car seat and turning the radio up as Adrien walked towards the jewellery store, its front door just around the corner… and out of Gorilla’s sight. He hoped against hope that [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) wouldn’t be busy, he knew she must be, with family and friends, but he really just wanted to be around her, even for a little bit. Walking around the corner away from his bodyguard, and then down a side alley, Adrien waited for an opportune moment to transform; fortunately it didn’t take long, people were more concerned with the icy paths and sales than the side-streets of Paris.   

Leaping as Chat Noir from rooftop to rooftop, the superhero quickly found a suitable rooftop, retracted his baton and called [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) via the onscreen display; she answered in seconds.

“My Lady,” Chat all but purred at the sight of her celestial blue eyes.

“Chat, and to what do I owe the pleasure? Something isn’t wrong is it?” her voice peaked in concern.

Chat smiled and shook his head, “Nothing is wrong, Bugaboo, but your absence from me.”

[Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) groaned and rolled her eyes, “I really walked into that one, so what is actually up, Chat?”

Chat smirked, “I was thinking we could spend some time together, maybe I got you something for the season?”

[Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) cracked and gave a wide smile, it was warm and endearing, “Oh really? I guess that makes two of us.”

Chat was stunned, “You got me a…” but [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) cut him off.

“Where shall we meet, Chat?”

“The roof of the coffee place, on the high street, I am here already,” Chat shrugged innocently.

“Wonderful! I will be there immediately,” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) grinned.

While it wasn’t immediately and more like five minutes, Chat didn’t mind, he had her present in hand, he had snuck it out of the house in his jacket pocket. Of course, the many footprints in the snow that covered the roof gave away the fact Chat had been pacing the entire time in anticipation. “My Lady,” Chat began with a broad grin as [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) placed a covered basket at her feet and took a few steps towards him. His sour mood was already gone, washed away in her divine presence.

“It may be a little early,” he continued, suddenly flustered at just how radiant his Lady appeared on this winter day, “but Mer…” he swallowed, “Merry Christmas, [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#)!” he stuck his hands out, the wrapped present sitting comfortably upon his flattened palms. “You’re my best friend, I had to get you something.” He added quickly, both nervous and overjoyed at the same time.

[Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) couldn’t help but smile at Chat’s rare awkwardness; he was normally so smooth, a charmer, though she would never admit that to him; his ego would be too much to bear. “Thank you, Chat,” she began, taking the crimson wrapped package into her hands.

“Open it; it isn’t Christmas I know, but please.” Chat smiled, bringing his hands back in.

“Alright, Chat; let’s see what we have here.” She teased, ripping open the packaging, unwilling to hide her own excitement. As the wrapping paper fell away, [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) was left staring at a pristine white box; ever so gently she opened it, only to let out a gasp at what she saw. It was a necklace, a beautiful necklace of silver leading to a pendent at its centre. Along the chain hung pieces of darkest onyx and gorgeous rubies, one after the other leading to the pendant which sparkled in the pale light of the day, it was a deep crimson ruby lined in a circle of onyx and then silver again. _It was a[ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) necklace!_

“Oh Chat!” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) gasped, “ _This is beyond beautiful!_ ” She closed the distance between them and embraced her partner in a hug. “Thank you, Chat! _Thank you_ ,” she whispered the second time as her partner’s arms wrapped around her.

Chat was taken aback by [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#)’s sudden affection but he did not begrudge it. To hold her so close, to hear her thanks, so full of joy, was more than he could ever wish for. Her embrace washed away his pain, his doubt and of course his stress. Life was short, and while he had his bad days, the days where the sun looked gloomy and the sky dull, he knew people who were radiant, people who were kind and he knew a woman whose delight bathed his world in celestial light. Before he knew it, her arms were around him and the world felt right. He could have remained in that embrace until the world turned cold forever, but of course, nothing lasts forever, and after a moment or two, his Lady backed away and placed the necklace around her neck.

“I really do adore it Chat, thank you so much!” she beamed, “But please, let me return the gesture,” she leant down and retrieved a wrapped package from the top of her basket and passed it to Chat. “It’s just a little something I made, to keep you warm.”

Chat beamed and took the gift in hand, he hadn’t expected [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) to get him anything, but he would never and could never refuse such generosity. “Thank you, My Lady,” he replied as he tore the paper from the object. What emerged was a black beanie sewn into the shape of a cat’s face, ears, nose, eyes and of course, the smile. But what made it even better was the word ‘ _Purrrfect_ ’ written across the bottom of the hat. Chat felt his grin grow wide into a beaming smile, he had never had a gift made for him, and this one was just so… him.

“My Lady has an excellent sense of style.” Chat confessed, pulling the beanie on without a second thought. “What do you think, [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#), does it complete my look?”

[Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) smiled, “Of course, Chat, you look like a dork, a warm dork.”    

“You wound me, my lady,” Chat teased, clutching his heart.

“Oh shush you, you always do recover,” she waved him away, taking as deep breath as she did so. ‘Now, I actually have some more gifts, so to speak,” she turned to her basket and retrieved it as Chat gave her a quizzical look. “I thought we could spend some time together.” As she spoke, [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) pulled the blanket cover from the basket to reveal an assortment of fine baked goods, cookies, bread and of course, sweets. “I even brought hot chocolate,” she added, indicating a silver thermos that lay beside the assorted collection of food.

Chat was stunned. His Lady was beyond kind, beyond generous, he couldn’t ask for a better partner. As he stared at the basket and then to his Lady, he could feel tears begin to well in his eyes, now it felt like Christmas, it was the Snow, or even the present that had just come his way, it was the generosity of spirit; the Christmas spirit as people called it. He didn’t see it in his home, he had seen it briefly at the Dupain-Cheng’s a few days ago, but he had been so beside himself he couldn’t truly enjoy it.

“Chat? Are you okay?” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) whispered, concern in her voice, her spare hand was waving slowly in front of Chat in a bid to get his attention.

His Lady’s voice pulled Chat from his reprieve and he turned, his gaze now focused on her. “I am beyond fine my lady, in fact, I am overjoyed,” a wide, joyful smile cracked as he spoke. “I would love to join you.”

“Merry Christmas, Chat,” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) beamed, unrolling the blanket upon the snow covered rooftop.

“Merry Christmas, Bugaboo.”

They sat there for a while, simply satisfied by each other’s company. The food was delicious, on a quality of that he had enjoyed at the Dupain-Cheng’s. Wherever [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) shopped, it was certainly of the highest quality. Even the hot chocolate was exquisite, hot, refreshing and delicious all at once. He could have drank gallons of the stuff, but there was something sweet about sharing the last half of a cup between them.

“I cannot believe how much it has snowed lately,” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) remarked, leaning back on the blanket, the cold light glistening off of her new necklace and mingling with her own radiance.

“It is rather unfamiliar, I must admit, but I am not going to begrudge a little chill for the beauty it brings.” Chat jumped in, leaning back besides [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#).

“I couldn’t agree more, did you see the children…”

“Making snowmen? I did.” Chat interrupted with a grin.

“Did you see the one’s of you and me?” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) added curiously.

“No! Do tell me about them please.”

“Well with yours,” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) began with a smile, “They added cat ears, and they used an old belt for a tail. For me they found as many black buttons as possible and used them as spots, and then they put this huge red scarf around my neck. Oh and of course they used some of the masks that were on sale from Halloween to complete the look.”

“Bugaboooooooooo!” Chat joked, earning himself a light jab and a smile from [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#).

“That is so adorable, it’s nice, you know?” Chat remarked.

“To know that people appreciate us? What we do?” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) voiced.

“I was going to say love, love us, but yeah, you get my point.” Chat sighed, he was at ease, ; the bitter air could not chill his spirits, his stomach was full of delicious food, and his blood was warm in his closest friend’s company.

“Chat, it’s snowing!” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) gasped as snowflakes began to twist and twirl before their eyes. “I thought they said the last of the snow had been and gone already?”

“Clearly Paris has different plans, for Christmas!” Chat declared excitedly, his voice echoing off of the rooftop. Laughter quickly overtook him, “I’ve always wanted to do that, shout from the top of a building,” he added, to answer [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#)’s bemused expression.

“Kick it off the bucket list then,” [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) giggled.

They laid there for a while more, admiring the snow and warmth of each other’s company. But as time ticked on by, [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) stood up and dusted snow from her legs, “I would stay Chat, but I do have to be somewhere, you know how it is with this time of year, family, and friends. You have yourself a Merry Christmas, Chat, and we can do this again sometime.”

Chat shot to his feet and embraced [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#), his arms wrapping tightly around her. Her words had barely settled in his mind but he knew what they meant, he would have to go home, and while he would never begrudge [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) her family time, he did wish she didn’t have to go.

“Merry Christmas [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#), and thank you, thank you.” He repeated as they hugged for one last time.

Moments later, she was gone; a red blur in the white blanket of Paris, and Chat was alone, again. The warmth of their time lingered for a while as he sat on the roof, watching the snow fall with an ever increasing pace. He almost didn’t go home. Well, he didn’t want to go home of course, but he knew he had to. If he was late and missing, his Father would burn Paris to the ground looking for him. Kicking the snow with his foot Chat sighed, and reached for the cat beanie that sat upon his head, “Well, at least I know she likes cats,” he mused to himself, leaping from the building and back towards Gorilla.

He was barely through the door home, a small bag of miscellaneous looking gifts he had brought on his way back to Gorilla, to avoid suspicion in hand, when Nathalie all but sprang upon him.

“I require your attention Adrien, in the second lounge, as quickly as you can, please,” She spoke professionally, but he had never known her to spring up on him so fast, or for the second lounge to be where he was required, it was always his Father’s study.

“Is… is everything alright?” he queried, surprised even as Gorilla slipped in through the front door.

Nathalie nodded firmly. “It will be, as soon as you arrive. I will be waiting,” she finished, turning about and departing as briskly as she had arrived.

Suddenly nervous and wishing he had stayed out, Adrien placed the bag of gifts on a chair in the foyer and followed after Nathalie to the second lounge. It was a rarely used room, larger than the regular lounge, and when used, it was normally by his father for larger functions. Why would he be needed here? He had no idea. He reached the closed set of double doors, Nathalie must have gone inside ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, Adrien reached for the handle and began to turn the knob. “Perhaps Plagg had done something?” he mused internally.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, ADRIEN!”

The chorus of shouts bombarded Adrien as he opened the door; instinctively he took a step back before the scene came into view. His entire class was in the lounge, a great banner hung from the ceiling, the words ‘Merry Christmas’ written in large white text over the crimson background. Nathalie stood beside his friends, a rare, but pretty smile wide across her face, and like the breaking of the dam, he was rushed by his friends.

He couldn’t believe it, even as everyone hugged him and he made his way through the gathered group. They had all come, for him. The entire class had worked to make this happen for him. He could feel himself tearing up at the thought, the love this took to do. It was almost too much, but he didn’t want to dampen the party spirit; even if they would be tears of joy. Swallowing and composing himself Adrien hugged Chloé, who had fought her way through the crowd. “Thank you Chloé, this means so much to me.”

Chloé hugged him back, “Oh Adrikins, are you enjoying the party?”

Adrien nodded, appreciating the fact that Chloé, while initially going in for a peck on the cheek, stopped. “I am, Chloé. Who organised all of this?” he was dying to know just who had done all of this, who would be generous enough to do this, for him.

Chloé smiled, it’s glow actually warm and genuine for once, “Well, I helped, a lot of course…”

“And so did we,” Ayla interrupted appearing from the party’s packed background, Nino in tow carrying what appeared to be several gingerbread men in his hands.

“I was getting to that; you’ve got to let a girl have a little lime light you know.” Chloé joked, mostly. “They are right; of course, we all worked on the party for you, getting decorations.”

“And organising everyone else,” Alya added quickly, grinning broadly.

As the others spoke, Nino hoisted an intact gingerbread man, the remains of one clearly being chewed by the DJ. He swallowed, “And we managed to get the Dupain-Cheng’s to cater, which means we have the best food in Paris!”

Adrien grinned, he was astonished that his friends, even if they did not get along, had worked together to bring him this. “That is amazing! I cannot believe you managed to get the Dupain-Cheng’s to cater.”

“Well, Marinette asked them of course,” Nino jumped in, “To be fair dude, Marinette did most of the work, she is dedicated.”

Alya and Chloé nodded in unison, “Nino’s right,” Chloé added, “Marinette brought up the idea and when we all agreed to do it, she just became, well, rather good at it.” Chloé admitted.

“Marinette did this?” Adrien asked, bewildered but suddenly at ease.

The group nodded in unison.

Beaming at the thought, Adrien hugged Alya and then Nino before turning on his heel and looking for Marinette, it didn’t take him long to spot her. She was on the far end of the room, speaking to Nathalie. Without a second thought, Adrien made his way through the crowd and towards Marinette, a red flush brightening his cheeks.

—

Marinette grinned as she approached Nathalie, “May I speak with you, Nathalie?”

“Of course,” she nodded, turning to face the organiser of the entire party.

“The outfit we discussed, for a certain individual,” Marinette’s eyes darted left and right to ensure the blonde haired boy of her dreams wouldn’t suddenly appear out of nowhere and ruin his own surprise. “Is in his office, ready and waiting.”

Nathalie nodded, “Excellent, you have done more than enough, Marinette, thank you.

Leave the rest to me and Gorilla.” With that, the secretary turned on her heel, the smile she had worn earlier still beaming, and departed, likely in search of Gorilla.

—

Nathalie walked away as Adrien reached Marinette, “Marinette,” he piped in before the miracle worker could wander into the party, “Can I talk to you please?”

Marinette all but jumped at the sound of his voice, and Adrien had to stifle a laugh as she turned to face him, “Yeah.. yes, yes of course!” she smiled, shuffling slightly on the spot.

Adrien smiled, “I wanted to say thank you, I am told you organised all of this, for me, I cannot thank you enough Marinette.” He could feel his cheeks becoming a deeper hue of red as he spoke, _why couldn’t he just be funny and make puns outside of costume?_ He internally complained.

Marinette gulped, Adrien was thanking her, ADRIEN WAS THANKING HER! She could scream, but then, Adrien would probably react poorly to that. But she really could scream, he looked so happy and so… was he blushing? _WHY WAS HE BLUSHING!?_ “Adrien…. How did you know it was me who organized the party?” she tried to sound casual, curious even, although she could feel herself biting her own lip in nervous concern.

“Oh, some little birdies told me,” Adrien shrugged, a grin across his face, he felt oddly warm, happy, it was similar to how he had been around [Ladybug](http://project-ml.tumblr.com/post/155597800361/project-jingle-bugs-chapter-five-project-jingle#) earlier today. “You know, Alya, Nino, and well, I know you and Chloé don’t get along, but she said you did a great job.”

Marinette looked over Adrien’s shoulder in a mixture of concern, confusion and astonishment. Yet, sure enough, she saw her friends watching the pair of them from a distance. But, to her horror, not only did Alya wink at her when they made eye contact, but Nino did too! _He Knows!_ Marinette’s eyes widened, _Alya told him!_

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien queried, concerned by his friend’s sudden quiet state.

“Yeah, of course,” Marinette lied, things were beyond perfect! But also awful! Her crush was talking to her, and she hadn’t completely melted… yet; and he was so happy! But, _Nino knew!_ How long could it possibly remain a secret now? Boys were terrible with secrets, and he was Adrien’s best friend! She was screwed.

Adrien stepped forward and hugged Marinette, “Thank you, Marinette. This really…” he tightened his hug, his friend’s arms wrapping around him as he did so, “…Means an awful lot to me. You’re the best!” Before he could think, before he could question what he was doing, Adrien loosened his grip on Marinette, but as he moved away, pecked her neatly on the cheek. “Merry Christmas,” he grinned.

Marinette felt her cheeks combust, or at least, that was what it felt like? Maybe this was what burning felt like? Or maybe this was worse? She didn’t know, but it was bad. ADRIEN HAD KISSED HER! Not kissed kissed her, like she had dreamt about, but kissed, on the cheek, in front of everyone. _IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!_ If her cheeks could gain another darker shade of red, they would have. She didn’t know whether to scream, laugh, cry with joy or kiss him back.  

“Let me go and get you a drink,” Adrien beamed, nodding to Marinette and darting off through the crowd, a spring in his step. _He had no idea what he had just done, or really why, but it felt good_.

—

Gorilla gently opened the lounge doors and slipped outside into the larger house. He had seen Nathalie leave suddenly and he knew what that meant, _Gabriel was here_. Grinning, he made his way to the foyer, where, sure enough, Gabriel was just through the front door, Nathalie next to him and speaking quickly.

“As promised sir, everything is safe, and everything is ready, and of course Adrien has no idea. There is just…” she paused for a moment, her eyes locking with Gabriel’s own piercing set for a brief moment. “A slight snag.”

“Snag? I wanted everything perfect, what is the issue?” Gabriel demanded, his sharp tongue uncooled by the winter chill.

“It isn’t so much as an issue Sir, but more of well…”

“A requirement,” Gorilla jumped in, walking right up to the pair of them, his bulk towering over Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at Gorilla for a moment, clearly examining him. “Why are you wearing antlers?” he queried, his eyes darting to Nathalie and noting the elf ears.

“Adrien appreciates the cosmetics. Which is where… that extra requirement comes in. The Dupain-Cheng girl, Marinette, she made you this.” Nathalie explained, reaching for the folded bundle of red and white that sat upon her desk.

“We think it would make for the perfect Christmas party.” Gorilla explained slowly, he was enjoying seeing Gabriel slowly realise just where this was going.

Gabriel sighed.

—

“Anytime, Alix! I am glad you like it.” Adrien grinned, the smile on Alix’s face more than enough reward.

Alix lifted her new skating helmet, “Like? It is bloody awesome, Adrien! And it matches, like, damn! You’re good at this.”

—

As he walked towards Alya, Nino and Marinette, Adrien saw the lounge door open ahead of him, he expected to see Nathalie or maybe one of the Dupain-Cheng’s carting more baked goods. But it wasn’t, it was a tall, thin man with crystal blue eyes that pierced the soul.

“Dad!” Adrien all but exclaimed, he had stopped moving and the party had fallen silent as Gabriel surveyed the room with an expert precision. It was only after a few seconds however that Adrien noticed that his father was not in his usual business attire. He was wearing an outfit, a costume in fact, a costume of Père Noël!

“Adrien,” Gabriel began, his eyes locking onto his son’s own and his voice carrying over the silent room like an unearthly shadow. “I was worried I left you alone for too long on Christmas,” a smile cracked his lips, “but I see now that your friends have got it covered.”

Adrien sprinted for his father, the party goers somehow giving way quickly enough to let him pass. He all but tackled Gabriel and hugged him tightly. “This is the best gift ever!” he couldn’t believe it, even as tears rolled down his cheek. His father had come home; he had come home for him.

Gabriel smiled. It transformed his face from a cold and calculating visage to one of warmth and one would almost say joy, “Merry Christmas, Son, I have something for you.” As he spoke, Gabriel passed a red box to Adrien, a silver bow tied around it.

Adrien tore the paper from the box and lifted the lift. What lay beneath was a delicate golden chain with a locket at its base. “But this is…” Adrien began, taking a half step back.

“Mother’s, yes, but it used to belong to her grandfather.” Gabriel took a deep breath, “She always wanted to give it to you, so I am now.”

Adrien could feel tears streaming down his cheek. He missed her, so much, but as he looked at the familiar golden locket, Adrien felt a smile form. She had loved this necklace, adored it and worn it everywhere.

“Open it,” Gabriel all but whispered.

Adrien opened the locket without hesitation, on the inside panel of the locket was a picture of his mother from when she was only a few years older than he was. But the panel on the right held a different picture, it was of a family, of a tall man with piercing eyes and a wife whose beauty rivalled anything her husband could produce; and in her arms lay a child with strands of what one would presume were blonde hair.

“It is us on our first Christmas, our first Christmas as a family.” Gabriel whispered, placing a hand onto Adrien’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, son.”

Adrien wiped the tears from his cheeks and hugged his father. He was overwhelmed, overjoyed and also so melancholic. But this was more than he could ever have dared dream for; His father, his friends and his mother, as close as she could be, “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

Gabriel nodded and hugged his son before looking to the still silent lounge. “Well, isn’t this supposed to be a party? Play some music already,” he barked, a glint of joy in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. We would like to thank Megatraven for her role in creating the storyline for this work and the following authors for their efforts in each individual chapter: 
> 
> Chapter One: Megatraven  
> Chapter Two: Megatraven  
> Chapter Three: KasumiAFKGod  
> Chapter Four: amiria_raven  
> Chapter Five: TheParlourPoet
> 
> In addition we woudl like to thank our skilled Beta readers for their hard work in making all of this possible! 
> 
> Chapter One: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Two: @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Three: @altoblt5 (Tumblr) @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Four: @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.  
> Chapter Five: @KasumiAFKGod, @miraculousandcute and @sarahcada.


End file.
